


Love Sucks

by hiimkai



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimkai/pseuds/hiimkai
Summary: Nyla. what do i say about Nyla. She was smart, kind, and loved family. She cherished family more than anything, and that's the only thing that will change thanks to her mother. Her father left when she was young, because he was ashamed of what he had done, if you ask me that was just a pussy move.





	Love Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> so, i hope you guys like this.

Chapter one: Killed  
Love sucks. Apparently you get something called a soul mate and before you find them, you have to go through so much pain and trauma, some more than others which sucks. But as soon as I find one person that makes me feel love, they get pulled away from me. Just know, once it starts you’ll never hear from me again.  
It all started when I decided to go buy some chips. 

I got into my car and started driving, and stupidly i didn't listen to the news before going and today just so happened to rain very heavily. It was raining harder than i have ever seen and long story short i died- well got killed. Or so I thought.

I woke up to a bright light, I finally thought I was going to hell, like I deserve but it was the light coming from the gloved hands of a nurse. “Nice to see you awake Nyla” she looked at me from blue eyes- ok y/n “you were out for quite some time there” i looked confused “um.. I'm sorry” i paused “what happened” she took out a clipboard from the drawer on the left of her side “you were found unconscious in your living room, full of alcohol and drugs” oh my god. “It's a miracle you’re even alive” she gave me a sympathetic smile “i am so sorry but i don't remember any of this, i just remember getting hit by something” her face was full of confusion “is that all you remember?” she started writing in her clipboard “i was on my way to my car to get something and it was raining so hard, the road was slippery and i hit something but i don't know what” as she was writing in her clipboard she explained my situation “none of that happend” she paused “your best friend came to return your book that was left at her house by accident, and she found you unconscious on the floor” that's confusing “i’m sorry i just don’t remember that” i said while sitting up. She looked at me nodding “it’s very common for patients to feel like this” she paused “your best friend, Carla is here to pick you up, she bought a change of clothes” was all she said and I never saw her again.

“Hey girl” a girl i’ve never seen before walked into the hospital room with a bag in her hand. She was pretty. I decided to learn more about her after I changed on the ride to my apartment. “Here's the thing” she said pausing as we got into her car “jordan keeps acting like i’m going to meet his mother, after he made me go to a family reunion and his ex was there” she yelled in anger “and guess what” her hair is nice “thank you, but guess” she smiled “i didn't say anything” i stated confused “neither did i” she responded “yes, you did” i stated defensively “are you ok?” she paused “the doctor told me this would happen”  
I felt scared. “What- what would happen” I stuttered “you would hear things, and see things that aren't there” “but it’s ok, because your best friend Carla is here to help you”.

We stopped at a run down apartment building. Why do all movies start at run down apartments “did you say something?” i said looking back at Carla, she looked at me back confused “no i thought you did” “that’s weird” i mumbled while walking up to the door of the apartment building. Wait. Which one is mine? “What are you waiting for?” Carla says before walking in front of me and going to the second apartment on the right.  
As I walked in, I got a very weird vibe. It was not a good one. There was a full sized mirror next to the door of my bedroom, a bat under the pillow, And i cannot stress this enough why is the bathroom so messy. “Well, this is where i leave you” Carla said walking out of my bedroom “Bye Carla” i yelled after her

1:30 AM  
I was awoken by a small whisper “wake up” “hello” i asked while getting the bat ready “look in the mirror” I know i shouldn’t do this but, i looked in the mirror and saw myself. “There's nothing” i said to myself, but my reflection didn’t say the same thing nor did it have the bat in their left hand “hello nyla” the reflection said with a blank face. “What the fuck”


End file.
